


captivating | misana

by twinklinghirai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Mermaids, Ocean, mermaid!sana, pls excuse errors i’m sleepy, ridiculously soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklinghirai/pseuds/twinklinghirai
Summary: it’s like she belongs to the sea
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	captivating | misana

mina loves the ocean.

with its water that stretches as far as the eye can see, the infinite amount of mysteries that lie down under. mina is captivated by the ocean. it calls her.

mina also loves fantasies.

the stories of these mythical creatures that she’s heard about growing up. she wants to know more. she doesn’t understand how it’s possible for the earth and the universe to be so enormous, but people expect humans to be the only living beings that make it up. it doesn’t make sense to her.

it’s her birthday today; midnight on the twenty-fourth of march. she’s twenty today - a decade older and she’s excited for what her twenties may bring. it fills her with excitement and she likes it. she’s not one to make a big deal out of her birthday, it’s usually just another normal day for her, but twenty is a big number and she can’t help but feel giddy.

so as to get a great start to her day, she decides to do one of her favorite things. she starts walking the beach shore behind her house until she reaches her favorite point: a rock that’s nestled perfectly between beautiful palm trees. 

she sits on the rock like she usually does. simply staring out into the soothing ocean as it twinkles under the moonlight. the sounds of the waves crashing near her, working to calm her down even further. 

her mind trailing off to the mysteries that lie deep down in the ocean. it happens every time she’s here and she likes coming up with her own theories. with eighty percent of the ocean being unmapped, uncharted territory mina likes to think that mermaids are real. there’s just no way they aren’t. not with more than half of the ocean being unexplored. mina thinks humans are ridiculous for being scared of unknown beings. she fully believes the human population would be ten times more advanced if even the thought of unknown creatures being alive was welcomed and not feared.

she stares off into the enormous body of water. fish leaping out every now and then. mina likes to think the fish know she’s here so they like showing off their leaping skills. it gives her something else to entertain herself with - will the next fish leap higher than the previous one? will it be bigger? 

it’s late march, which means the weather is pretty perfect in mina’s eyes. it’s not too cold and not too hot. the slight breeze feels amazing on her skin. sometimes she wishes she could stay out here forever. it’s like she belongs to the sea.

leaves cracking in the distance distract mina from her leaping fish competition. she looks to her right curiously.

she’s not alone on the beach.

there’s a head poking out of the water. the moonlight is illuminating the person perfectly. mina notes that it’s a woman with long, orange-colored hair and it’s flowing beautifully behind her. 

mina just chalks it up to the woman being a late-night diver. she’s come across a couple divers before, so this isn’t shocking. but she sees the woman submerge underwater again and she’s not wearing the diving gear she’s used to seeing. is that a yellow tail?

she rushes to stand up to get a better look, nearly falling right back down. her mind is moving a mile minute. she must be seeing things. are her theories getting to her? she thinks they must be.

“must be a diver...” she mutters as she sits back down, shock ridden.

she stays back a bit longer than usual tonight. in hopes of seeing the mysterious woman come back, but she never does. 

so mina continues to come back to her special place - the same time each night. hoping to see something, or rather someone. but the first three nights are rather empty. the usual fish leap up out of the ocean and she has her usual competition. but with the mysterious ocean woman occupying her mind, the leaping fish competition has now become rather boring. 

on her fourth night, it’s chilly outside. the moon is shining a bit brighter than usual and the stars are making their presence known. the cool breeze making goosebumps form on her skin. 

it’s nearing two in the morning when she sighs and stands up ready to leave, ready to simply give up on seeing the ocean woman. her theories don’t keep her entertained anymore - maybe humans are right after all. maybe these stories are just that: stories. 

she dusts her legs off and begins making her way back home. the cold sand meeting her bare feet, sending chills throughout her body. and she notes how much chillier it really is tonight. 

mina hears a loud splash and turns to look in the direction of it. the splash is louder than anything those little fish from her leaping fish competition can make, so it startles her. there’s a second splash and a yellow tail is visible for a split second. 

her eyes go wide and she backs into the nearby palm tree, holding onto it for support. support for what? she doesn’t know. maybe support for her own self because she knows she can’t trust her own legs as she sees the beautiful, orange-haired, ocean woman come out from the water and lean her back on the rock.

the ocean woman’s a mermaid. mina’s mind is swirling with ideas and thoughts. despite not knowing if her legs work or not, she lets go of the palm tree and stands on her own. eventually gathering up the courage to walk closer to the ocean woman.

“i- i can see y-you, you know?” mina stutters, voice coming out shaky. 

the orange-haired beauty turns around. her face coming into full view for the first time and mina’s knees buckle impossibly harder at the beautiful woman in front of her. her features are soft, yet sharp. her eyes twinkling so bright as if they were stars from the sky up above. 

she looks startled for a moment before she throws a small smile mina’s way - her yellow tail clearly visible under the shallow water she’s currently in. and sure, mina always dreamt of this happening, always dreamt of meeting a mermaid, but she can’t believe it’s really happening. her whole body is shaking. not only is she in front of a mermaid, but the mermaid is breathtaking. maybe mina is still dreaming. so, she shakes her head, takes deep breaths, as a way to wake herself up, but she’s already awake. it’s not a dream.

“oh, hi, sweetheart. you’ve been here the past four nights, right?”

and oh - oh, mina swears she’s really going to lose it. the ocean woman’s voice is pretty, soft, and light. it’s all too much for mina. she knows she should be scared, but unfortunately for her mother, she’s not scared. she knows if her mother were here right now, she’d drag her by the ear across the shore and back into the house. that is, if she hadn’t already passed out from shock. she’d tell her to get her head out of those fantasy books once and for all.

“you’re a mermaid.” mina breathes, inching closer until she’s close enough that the waves are hitting her feet.

“i am,” the orange-haired beauty smiles. mina’s shaking so she decides to sit right at the shore, as to prevent herself from falling. “my name is sana. yours?” 

mina feels dizzy. she might pass out.

sana is breathtakingly beautiful. mina’s never seen anyone this beautiful on land. this can’t be real life.

“i- i should go,” mina stutters.

“suit yourself, darling.” sana smiles again, sweeping her long, orange hair over her shoulder. the action making mina nearly scream out loud. it should be illegal to be that beautiful. maybe it is. maybe that’s why humans don’t want to believe in mermaids, because they’ll outdo them in the looks department. humans have always been majorly egotistical.

mina doesn’t get up. her legs aren’t working.

“i’m m-mina.”

“nice to meet you, mina.” 

and mina stares at her for what feels like ages as they sit in silence. mina notes sana’s calm actions.

“am i the first human you meet?” mina asks curiously.

sana shakes her head as she flaps her tail under the water - further mesmerizing mina.

“no,” sana chuckles cutely. “we don’t avoid humans, you know? you simply have to be at the perfect place at the perfect time.”

mina’s heart rate calms down and the shaking of her body stops.

“you saw me the past four nights.”

“i did. what do you do out here anyway? it seems boring,” sana asks, staring right back at mina with curious eyes as she leans an elbow on the rock beside her. she’s fully facing mina now. “all you’ve been doing is sitting.” 

mina furrows her eyebrows. a bit offended that sana called one of her favorite pastimes boring.

“is not,” mina scoffs. “i like the ocean.” 

sana chuckles. “you don’t know anything about it.”

“i- i like it, okay! or what my mind has made up!”

sana throws her hands up in surrender with a giggle. “okay, okay, sorry.”

there’s silence again. sana is looking up at the moon now and mina can’t help but stare at the orange-haired girl.

“goodnight, mina,” sana says sweetly, forcing mina out of her trance.

and before mina can reply, the mermaid has swam away.

\- 

sana doesn’t come back to the shore for two nights. mina is, well, she’s strangely disappointed. she should be scared of meeting a mermaid while being alone in the middle of the night, but she’s not.

she wants to see sana.

on the third night, sana is already sitting at her spot when mina arrives. the sound of leaves cracking under mina’s feet draw sana’s attention to her. the orange-haired mermaid smiles at mina.

and mina nearly loses it. she doesn’t understand how someone can be that gorgeous. sana, with her million dollar smile, blemish-free skin, incredible facial features, hypnotic voice. maybe it’s a mermaid thing.

“hi,” sana smiles. “you’re joining me pretty late tonight. you’re usually out here by the time i arrive.”

mina doesn’t know why her heart skips a beat or why the butterflies in her tummy start going haywire or why her cheeks are suddenly burning.

“y-you were waiting?” mina asks softly.

sana giggles. and it sounds like a beautiful orchestra to mina. she could listen to sana’s giggles all night.

“i may or may not have been. i feel... strangely drawn to you. but if i was waiting?” sana raises an eyebrow mina’s way.

mina finally sits - opting to sit directly next to sana as she ignores the butterflies in her tummy. because sana feels drawn to her and mina’s confused at that. she doesn’t understand what could be so interesting about her, she’s a simple human girl.

“i-i wouldn’t mind. i was a bit thrown off that you weren’t here the past two nights.” mina confesses as she looks down shyly, but sana’s in the water staring directly up at mina now, elbows propped up right next to mina’s legs. there’s no way mina can look away.

“yeah?” there’s a playful smirk gracing sana’s lips now, “i’m sorry for not showing up. my father has tried limiting my time up here now.” sana rolls her eyes.

mina giggles. knowing the feeling of being held hostage at home by her parents all too well. this sparks a wave of curiosity in mina’s brain about the mermaid in front of her.

“how old are you?” 

“twenty-one,” sana smiles. “and you, darling?” 

mina smiles back, “i turned twenty a week ago!” 

sana’s eyes sparkle at this, smile beaming brighter than usual. 

“is that so?” sana asks as she leans away from her, looking around. “how about you give me ten minutes, at most, and i’ll be right back?” 

mina’s eyebrows furrow. she’s confused now, but she nods anyway.

“ten minutes!” sana assures.

mina just shrugs off the strange behavior and looks out into the ocean as sana submerges back down into the water.

the weather is perfect tonight. it’s warm and there’s no breeze, which mina is thankful for because she was tired of the chilly nights. although, it’s warm and the moon is shining as bright as always, it looks cloudier than usual and mina’s disappointed. cloudy weather means possible rainstorm and the probability of rain during late march is pretty high. rainstorms mean mina won’t be able to sit on the shore and meet with the beautiful mermaid.

mina gets lost in her thoughts, so the ten minutes go by without any trouble. sana ends up getting mina out of her trance with a tap on the leg.

“you’re back.” mina smiles.

sana giggles and pulls, what mina identifies as a clam out from behind her. “happy late birthday, darling!” sana chimes happily, opening the clam up and revealing a gorgeous pearl.

a blush makes its way onto mina’s face and she breaks out into her contagious gummy smile. sana can’t help but gush at the younger girl’s cuteness.

“it’s so beautiful, sana. thank you! where’d you get this?” mina asks, taking the clam out of sana’s hands and examining the pretty pearl.

sana grins. “i spotted it on the shore, so i took it down there so i could save it for myself, but you should have it. it’s stunning, right?”

mina nods quickly. “i love it!”

“not as stunning as you, of course, but a beautiful pearl for a beautiful girl is quite fitting.”

mina feels the blush on her cheeks intensify.

wait, did a mermaid just give her a birthday present?

“you’re the first mermaid i meet.” mina blurts out, earning a cute laugh from sana.

“well, i’m honored. i’ve set a good reputation for the rest of my kind, i hope?” sana asks playfully, her fingers are tracing patterns onto mina’s leg as she looks up at her with big, brown, sparkling eyes. mina’s sure she’ll pass out any moment now if sana continues to look at her that way.

mina nods. “you’re sweet a-and beautiful.” she mentally kicks herself for the stuttering. sana makes her incredibly nervous.

“thank you, mina.” sana’s smiling from ear to ear at mina before she turns around to start gazing up at the moon.

mina’s noticed that sana loves looking up at the moon. and she definitely understands why. the moon always looks especially beautiful from the shore of this beach. the stars working to further illuminate the sky is always a stunning sight.

the two girls go silent for some moments, just sitting in the comforting silence as they look up at the moon. mina’s too deep in her thoughts to notice sana turn back around to face her, but suddenly her hand feels warmer and she focuses again. sana intertwined their hands together. mina notes how warm sana’s hand is and how perfectly it fits in hers. she looks down at sana with warm eyes and they communicate with their gazes - they can’t seem to look away from each other.

“i don’t want to go back.” mina whispers delicately, afraid that she’d ruin the sweetness of the moment if she spoke any louder. 

sana’s eyes go impossibly softer as she continues to look at mina. “i’ll be here, darling, don’t worry. no more being absent two nights in a row.” 

mina’s dizzy at the softness in sana’s gaze and voice. it makes her want to leap into the water and just hug sana and never let her go. it makes her want to leap into the water and just swim away with sana, forgetting every single worry that plagues her mind during the moments she’s not on the beach.

it’s getting late. mina knows she has to leave. it makes her heart ache. because sana is too beautiful and too kind and makes her feel so alive in such a way that she doesn’t know if her heart can handle dealing with such strong emotions.

sana bids her farewell with a soft kiss on the cheek and a promise to see her tomorrow night as she rose up out of the water a bit more than usual. it gives mina a better look at her tail and she’s mesmerized - at both sana’s beautiful, sparkling yellow tail and the sweet kiss on her cheek that left her smiling uncontrollably as she walked the short way home. 

\- 

it’s the following night and mina gears up excitedly. she decides to bring a bag tonight - she fills it with a box of her favorite chocolate chip cookies and other sweets, as well as a warm blanket. 

she’s overflowing with excitement to see sana tonight and she doesn’t really know why. she doesn’t know the mermaid that well, but their interaction from last night is still playing so vividly in her mind. it was so intimate and delicate as they held hands and looked into each other’s eyes. mina only hopes sana felt the same way about that moment.

mina begins her short trek to her and sana’s usual spot. she’s a bit earlier than usual as she didn’t want to make sana wait tonight.

not too long after mina arrives and sits on the rock, sana pops up from the water happily. and mina’s heart skips a beat as she looks at sana’s face, happy to be in the older girl’s presence again.

“hi, sweetheart,” sana chirps, taking mina’s hand into hers and placing a soft kiss on it. mina blushes profusely, earning a giggle from sana. “how are you?”

mina can’t help the smile that makes its way onto her face. sana is just so captivating. mina doesn’t know how to act around her. she makes her nervous.

“i’m good. and you?”

sana smiles, caressing mina’s hand gently. “i’m great. you know, i was so excited to see you tonight.” 

and how could mina not blush at sana’s words? she’s impossible to handle.

“i-i was excited to see you too,” mina says. “by the way, can you eat cookies?” 

sana’s eyebrows furrow in confusion cutely, making mina giggle. “hm, i can’t say i know what a cookie is, but i’m sure i can. is it good?” 

mina nods excitedly, pulling the box of cookies out from her bag. “these are my favorites so if you don’t like them, don’t tell me.” 

sana laughs, taking a cookie from the box. she examines it closely before smelling it. “wouldn’t you rather have my honesty?” 

mina shakes her head no as she takes a bite from her own cookie. humming happily as the chocolate flavor takes over her mouth. “just try it!” she urges sana on who happens to be watching mina eat the cookie.

“here goes nothing.” 

mina claps her hands cutely as sana takes a bite. sana’s face breaks out into a smile.

“this is amazing,” sana moans. “i love cookies!” 

mina laughs, pushing the box of cookies closer to sana. “take as many as you want.” 

they sit in silence for a bit, enjoying the cookies and each other’s presence. the weather is perfect again, so mina’s thankful. and sana looks painstakingly beautiful under the moonlight. it’s mina’s third time seeing her like this and she can’t get enough.

“you’re staring.” sana hums cutely.

mina blushes again and looks away. “i- sorry.” 

sana laughs. “don’t be sorry. you’re quite a view yourself.” 

and oh, mina wishes she could stop blushing. it’s like her face is permanently red around sana. she didn’t even know mermaids had this kind of charm. she’s impossible.

“why are you here every night?” sana asks curiously. 

mina shrugs. “i just like it here. it’s peaceful. i love the ocean. i don’t live too far from here so it’s easy to come unwind. why are you here every night?”

“mmm, well, i started coming here with my friends at first and i liked it so now i just come here by myself just because. now there’s a special someone i meet up with here, though. it’s worth it now.” sana winks mina’s way.

the younger girl laughs and pushes sana’s shoulder playfully. “you don’t stop, do you?”

“hm? stop what?”

mina chuckles. “being so flirty.”

“me? flirty?” sana puts her hand on her chest in faux offense with a grin on her face. “it’s just how i am, i don’t know. does it bother you? i can stop, if you’d like.” 

mina immediately shakes her head no, moving her hands frantically. “no, no, i don’t mind. i just,” mina pauses, chuckling at herself. “you really know how to make a girl blush.” 

sana laughs. “you’re so cute, mina. i like having you around.” 

mina smiles and surprises her own self as she leans over and pecks sana’s cheek. sana breaks out into a smile that basically reaches ear to ear.

“oh, you don’t know what you just did. i’ll start asking for kisses more often,” sana smiles, taking mina’s hand into hers again. “can you tell me more about yourself? what are your favorite things to do?”

mina chuckles and thinks for a moment. sana’s curious and looking at mina with the softest eyes. mina nearly melts.

“well,” mina pauses, not really knowing what to say. “i like to read books and play video games. i also do ballet, i’ve been doing it for more than half my life. i don’t know, i’m not that interesting.” she sighs with a cute pout.

sana perks up. “i happen to find you extremely interesting,” sana smiles. “and ballet?”

mina nods with a small smile. she pulls her phone out, wanting to show sana a video of a ballet routine. “a form of dance,” she clicks on a video and starts playing it for sana. “look, this is me.” 

sana watches intently, breaking out into a smile. when the video is done, she claps excitedly. “that’s amazing, mina! you looked beautiful. i loved that.” 

the younger girl smiles and thanks sana. “do you have friends?” sana asks.

mina nods, scrolling through her photo library to find photos of her and her best friends. “that’s me and my two best friends dahyun and chaeyoung.” 

the older girl is curious and mina likes sharing bits and pieces of her with sana. mina finds it cute how curious sana is.

“you should come in and swim with me one night, minari,” sana suggests. “i don’t think i’ve seen you go in the water yet.” 

“tomorrow, i promise. i’ll bring a bathing suit.” mina smiles.

“tomorrow then.” sana looks up at mina and tucks a piece of hair behind mina’s ear. the delicate action sending chills through her.

there’s silence for a bit on mina’s part as sana looks at her. and mina’s curious as well, but she doesn’t want to sound disrespectful when asking certain things. she’s being cautious.

“just ask me, mina,” sana chuckles, breaking mina out of her thoughts.

mina chuckles nervously. “can you? come up to land, i mean?” 

“every full moon,” sana answers softly. “i mean, it gets boring only being able to enjoy the nightlife, but i’m used to it. your world can be fun.” sana smiles.

“come up next time?” 

sana giggles. “perhaps. my father’s very strict about it, actually. where would you take me?” 

mina thinks for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows. “it needs to be perfect!” 

“i’m sure anything you and i do together would be perfect.”

mina blushes, again. “why do you only come up here at night?” 

sana shrugs. “it’s too loud and busy during the day. i get enough of that underwater with my family. i guess, i’m here at night for the same reasons as you.” 

“i’m glad we met, sana.” they stare into each other’s eyes, never letting go of each other’s hands.

and sana can’t help but smile. “i’m glad we met too, honey,” she pauses. “i find myself missing you throughout the day. i wish our worlds could merge as easily as it is to simply think about it.” 

mina pouts, finding that tears are welling up in her eyes. “we can see each other every night! this can work!” mina assures sana.

sana nods, smiling softly as she caresses mina’s hands. “of course. i wouldn’t want to miss not even a single night of you,” but she thinks further. “you need your sleep, my love. i don’t want to take that from you.”

the younger girl groans in annoyance because suddenly the thought of sleep irritates her to no end. she doesn’t need sleep. not when there’s a beautiful orange-haired mermaid waiting for her by the shore. she really doesn’t need sleep. red bulls and caffeine exist for a reason.

“i don’t need sleep,” mina replies with a certain cockiness to her voice. it makes sana laugh.

“god, how could i argue with you? i can’t say no to you when your face is just that beautiful.” sana confesses, looking up at mina lovingly. “but for now, i have to get going, darling.” 

mina pouts, holding onto sana’s hands tighter.

“i’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? we’ll go swimming,” sana smiles, but mina continues pouting sadly. “don’t look at me like that, minari. i don’t want to leave you either, love.” 

“tomorrow?” 

“tomorrow.”

sana leans up to peck mina’s cheek and mina pecks her cheek as well. they love it. 

so, sana swims away with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow night. mina’s on a high. because sana makes her feel like she’s on fire. she’s so alive. she’s so happy. it all feels so light and perfect.

and mina didn’t know it was possible to love the ocean this much.

with its water that stretches as far as the eye can see, the infinite amount of mysteries that lie down under. mina is captivated by the ocean. mina is captivated by sana.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing anything like this. it popped up from boredom. i hope you like it. ♡


End file.
